


it's in your name!

by orphan_account



Category: K-12 (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/F, Forehead Kisses, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crybaby calls Angelita an angel.(1st Grade)
Relationships: Angelita (K-12)/Crybaby (Melanie Martinez)
Kudos: 25





	it's in your name!

**Author's Note:**

> hello~ i decided to start a lil one shot series with angelita n crybaby (angelbaby - its canon, silence) going through grades n' falling in love because its what!! they!! deserve!! obviously kindergarten was left out bc ,, well, its obvious lol. 
> 
> this scene is also altered a bit from the movie, sorry ;;

From the first bus ride to school, Angelita was quite annoyed with the fact her best friend had heart eyes for a dickhead. She didn't know if he truly wasn't a good person, but she wouldn't let Crybaby trust anyone -- nope, nada.

Angelita would often thing she was jealous. Over the fact that Crybaby would stare at him with her head propped up with her hands. Over the fact that where they sat just now, he gave her the same stare, the same giggle, the same love.

"Look out!" Angelita points behind Crybaby, causing the boy they spoke to to rush off.

Crybaby furrowed her eyebrows before she turned around, meeting eyes with Kelly. Angelita stood to help her, but was pulled back by the other blondes. She watched and watched as her only friend, her crush was punched repeatedly by the schools "basic bitch".

"Stop!" She would shout, but Kelly wouldn't stop. The class chanted 'class fight' over and over as Kelly opened her pocket knife, cutting the half toned haired girls gentle skin. Eventually, Crybaby's eyes blacked out and Angelita knew she had to stop struggling.

She began levitating both herself and Kelly off the playground, now facing each other in the air. Crybaby looked like she was regretting this choice, eyebrows furrowed upward, eyes staring at her with nothing but worry.

Angelita was smiling from the ground.

"Put me down, you freak!" Kelly yelled, eyebrows furrowed.

Crybaby wrapped her braids around Kelly's neck, causing her to lose air quick. She grasped at her classmates braids until Crybaby felt bad, dropping her to the ground as she slowly lowered herself back to her feet. Angelita rushed to her, asking her if she was alright. Kelly's group circled around her, talking over each other with worried words.

Angelita looked back on Kelly, shaking her head. She took Crybaby away from the playground and behind a big tree.

With a swoop of her hand, a pink washcloth came from her palms. It was warm and wet -- somehow.

"Let me see that," Says Angelita, gesturing her fingers towards Crybaby's cut arm. "Jeez...That Kelly bitch needs to keep her hands to herself."

"Thanks, angel, but you don't need to do this," Crybaby says, watching Angelita pat down the blood on her arm, making some cloth appear to wrap around the cut as well. Angelita could've sworn her heart beat out of her chest when she heard the nickname. Angel. It's cute. "Is it bad?"

Angelita shakes her head, finishing the wrapping. "There. All set. I couldn't count on the nurses here...this school is freaky."

Crybaby gives her a small smile before rising to her knees, giving Angelita a gentle forehead kiss. "Thank you again."

**Author's Note:**

> not edited -- i love my babies oh my gosh...super hyped about the oneshot series hope you are too <3


End file.
